Going for the Gold
by Bohemian Like Jessica
Summary: Payson recovers, but will she be the same gymnast she once was?


**Well, I decided to write another fan fic. It has been a couple of years and I don't know whether or not I will write much. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Make It or Break It.**

* * *

Payson opened her eyes, rapidly blinking them because of the bright lights.

"Payson?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Payson struggled to make out who was talking to her.

"Where am I?" Payson mumbled. She let her eyes close again.

"You are in the recovery center. I am Patty, your nurse. Can I get you anything, sweetie?"

"Uh... where are my parents?" Payson asked. She tried to open her eyes again, but the light was still too bright. She blinked a couple of times. Slowly objects were becoming less fuzzy.

"They are in the waiting room," Patty answered.

"Can I see them?"

"In a few minutes, you may. First, we must get some fluids in you," Patty grabbed a thermos of water. "This will make you feel better. Open your mouth." Payson put her lips around the straw and drink. It felt so refreshing. "We will get you to your room soon, sweetie. Just relax for right now."

Payson closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. When she opened them again, she was in a different room.

"Payson," a sweet voice uttered.

"Mommy?" Payson questioned.

"Yes, Payson, it's me," Kim responded. "Your father will be right back. He went to grab something to eat." Kim grabbed Payson's hand in her's. "How do you-"

She was cut off by the door opening. The surgeon walked into the room and closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Keeler," she said. "Ah, Payson, you are awake. Very good."

"Hello," Payson said to the surgeon.

"How are you feeling, Payson?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't really feel much," Payson answered truthfully.

"That is to be expected. The numbing should wear off in an hour," she said studying Payson's chart.

The door opened again, and Mark walked in with a sandwich and a soda.

"Hello, Mr. Keeler," the surgeon greeted him. "Your daughter is awake now."

"Daddy!" Payson exclaimed. Mark walked over to where her daughter lay and kissed her forehead.

"Hi there, hunny," he said. Then he turned to the surgeon. "How did the surgery go?"

"It was a success as far as we know," she beamed. "We will run a few tests just to make sure."

"When can I start gymnastics again?!" Payson asked.

"We don't know that yet. I will be able to give you more information after the tests are done."

Patty came back in and performed the tests and got x-rays. An hour later, the surgeon returned.

"These look very good, Payson. I have very high hopes for your recovery."

"So I will be able to do gymnastics again!" Payson stated with a huge smile on her face.

"I do believe so. The hospital will keep you for two days and get you started with physical therapy. From there, you will continue you therapy and you will slowly be allowed to go back to gymnastics. At first, I only recommend stretching and some strengthening exercises at practice until your back feels completely better. I will need you to set up appointments with an orthopedic specialist for every two weeks for a month. I will keep in touch with him and you. Now I apologize because I must leave. I have another surgery. Congratulations, Payson."

Mark, Kim, and Payson all said their thank yous and the surgeon left.

* * *

Kim and Mark left Payson at six p.m. Mark had to fly back to Minnesota and Kim had to pick Becca up.

Payson was so happy. She sat in her bed visualizing her beam routine over and over.

Payson's cell phone went off. She checked the caller i.d. and smiled.

"Hello!" Payson grinned.

"Hi, Payson!" Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren responded.

"How are you?" Kaylie asked. "When can we come see you?"

"Anytime. I'll be here for two more days," Payson answered. There was a knock on the door. "Hang on a sec, girls." Payson yelled "come in" and the door opened. Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren ran in and hugged Payson.

"Haha. Wow, you were already here."

"Yeah," Emily said. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Well you definitely did," Payson laughed. "How are you guys? How are things at the gym?"

"Eh," Kaylie responded. "Sasha has been on our asses so much lat-" Kaylie was cut off by Lauren.

"Did you hear Sasha punched Marty in the face?"

"What?!" Payson asked.

"Yeah, he found out about my mom and Marty," Kaylie said.

"Oh, wow," Payson stated. The girls sat in silence for a couple of moments before Payson spoke. "Anyway, Beijing. What's going on? Did you guys make the team?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I did," Lauren blurted out smiling. Then she realized that Emily and Kaylie were glarring at her and she wiped the smile off her face.

"What?! Kayle, Emily, you didn't make it? What's up with that?" Payson asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what is going on. We've been working so hard and I got my double arabian on floor."

"That's awesome, Kaylie," Payson said.

The girls continued to talk for a couple hours until Patty came in and made them leave.

"It was great to see you guys," Payson said.

"You, too, Pay," they replied. "Goodnight."

* * *

**So, I don't know where I am going to go with this, I just wrote it for fun. I did gymnastics for 14 years, and I know what it is like to lose it to an injury. I miss it so much.**

**Anyway, it was a slow chapter with a lot of talking, but oh well.**

**Review if you would like to. Thank you for reading (:**

**Also, I forgot the surgeon's name.**


End file.
